


rather than getting up

by WattStalf



Series: it's just piss [83]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/M, Kinktober 2019, Omorashi, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2020-12-16 16:44:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21039443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf
Summary: Linhardt is lazy and Byleth has a fetish, and these two somehow work well together. Sort of.





	rather than getting up

**Author's Note:**

> believe it or not, this one did well in a poll

Linhardt is refusing to get out of bed, as he so often does, something that Byleth has just had to get used to. Usually, he is a bad influence, keeping her in bed longer as a result, since he doesn’t want her to leave without him, but won’t actually get up for himself. Usually, he just ends up sleeping even longer, but today, he’s oddly restless, shifting his position and fidgeting so much that she doubts he’ll be drifting off any time soon.

It’s hard to imagine that he just isn’t tired for once, but she doesn’t know why else he would be so restless. In that case, he should be ready to get up for the day, and so she says, “Are you finally giving up on sleep?”

“What? Not at all,” he replies. “It’s still way too early to get up, you know that.”

She doesn’t bother telling him that it’s nearly afternoon, and instead says, “Then why aren’t you asleep?”

“Because,” he replies, sounding painfully exasperated, “my body isn’t letting me fall asleep. You know the predicament, you don’t want to get up to pee because you’re comfortable and want to sleep, but you can’t sleep because you have to pee.”

He says it so casually, so bluntly, that Byleth starts. It’s not like he has anything to be ashamed of, considering he’s alone with his wife, but still...to just come out and  _ say _ it like that...but, then again, he doesn’t have any reason to think anything of it. After all, he doesn’t have any idea that she likes that.

She knows that it must be unusual for her to like that sort of thing, which is why she hasn’t brought it up to Linhardt. It took her some time to even piece her feelings together and understand that it was sexual for her, and even though they’re married and he’s the person she’s closest to out of anyone, she hasn’t felt ready to tell him yet, and had, at times, thought it might not be necessary to tell him at all. But now, it all becomes obvious to her. He’s been shifting and squirming because of  _ that _ , laying next to her and deliberately not relieving himself because he’s feeling lazy, and now she has no hope of relaxing.

She has a million questions that she won’t be able to bring herself to ask; how long has he needed to go, how long will he keep putting it off, how does it feel, does it hurt, and so on and so forth, but she holds her tongue and says nothing. Really, she should scold him for his laziness and make him get up, but she can’t bring herself to do that, either. She remains silent, until Linhardt speaks up again.

“What, no comment?” he asks. “I thought for sure you’d get on my case about that one, but…” He trails off, and he is acutely aware of his eyes on her, and he has that look that he gets when he’s analyzing something. It looks like hiding it won’t be an option anymore, because she knows that Linhardt will not stop until he gets to the bottom of things.

After a moment, he smiles and says, “Well, I know why  _ you’re _ not able to sleep.”

“What do you mean?” she asks, hoping that she can feign innocence.

“You know I can tell when you’re turned on by now, so you don’t have to play dumb,” he says. “Your breathing is a little off and your flushed, just like you always are whenever...well, you know. Hardly a convenient time for me to do anything about that, though.”

“I wasn’t going to ask you to…”

“Oh, you weren’t? That’s interesting...then maybe that’s because…” She wishes that he would stop looking at her like that, stop searching her face for answers, because she doesn’t know what to do to hide them, and it seems he can always read her like a book, no matter how she tries to conceal anything. Interesting how he can do that, when most struggle to understand how she’s feeling based on her expression, but he is  _ Linhardt _ and they do spend a lot of time together, so it makes sense.

“I didn’t know you had any fetishes,” he finally says, and she stiffens completely, causing him to grin. “Ah, so that is it. You didn’t have to be shy about it. I guess that one is a weird one, but why should I complain? It’s something we’ve never done before, and it doesn’t even take that much work on my part. I’m actually curious to see what happens if you get to live that fantasy out now. So, how would you like to do it?”

Byleth is completely stunned into silence by his words. Rather than taking any time to question it, or ask him why on earth she’s into something like that, he’s already moved on to figuring out how he’s going to satisfy that desire. And, no matter how she tries, she can’t wrap her mind around that, and finds herself unable to respond. Linhardt waits for her a moment before squirming, a look of discomfort crossing his face.

“Not to rush you or anything, but if you don’t decide soon then I don’t think you’ll have much of a choice,” he says. “I don’t know how much longer I can last.”

Snapping out of her thoughts, she decides it’s best to just go with it now, and ask questions later. “I...you can just hold me. And then, um.”

“I see what you mean,” he replies with a nod, and moves closer to her, pulling her into an embrace. Byleth’s heart is racing, especially as he pushes close against her, with one of her legs pressed directly between his.

“Alright, and here we...go…” he says with a sigh, relaxing. There is a brief delay after his words, and then she feels it, a warmth spreading along her leg, until it’s coming out full force. Her leg is soaked as Linhardt empties his bladder, and it soaks into the sheets beneath them, and Byleth is completely enraptured as she allows her husband to piss on her.

After having a secret fascination with the idea, she never expected it to happen, and now it’s happening, and she can hardly breathe, more turned on than she’s ever been in her life. It goes on for quite some time, and she wonders just how full Linhardt was,  _ no wonder he couldn’t sleep like that _ , until it slows to a stop and he sighs again.

“That’s much better,” he says, “and it seems you liked it too. That’ll definitely be something worth looking into again, don’t you think?”

“I...I...yes, definitely,” she agrees, speechless.

“Now I just need to finish taking care of you, and then I can finally get back to sleep!” he declares with a satisfied smile.

“Not exactly,” she replies.

“Oh? Why not?” he asks, but before she can answer, realization dawns on him and he groans. They’ll have to change and clean the sheets, so he will have no choice but to get out of bed for the day.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're interested in my writing updates, please follow my fanfiction twitter @WattStalf  



End file.
